Rudeus Greyrat/Relationships
『Family』 Parents Paul Greyrat Initally Rudeus didn't see paul as a father figure and instead saw him as a close friend who has the same perverted interests. when they reunite after the mana calamity they had a fallling out. Zenith Greyrat Sibling Norn Greyrat Aisha Greyrat Wife Sylphiette Greyrat Rudy met Sylphy at the age of 5. When Rudy saved her from getting bullied, he protected her and then they became friends. Rudy taught her magic so that she could defend herself from bullies. Rudy originally thought she was a boy because of her short hair. he had planned to use Sylphy to pick up women however one day After getting wet in the rain and not wanting Sylphy to catch a cold, he forcefully stripped her and learned that she was not a boy. She was extremely attached to Rudy and Rudy intended to bring her with him to attend a magic university. When he asked his parents to pay for both of their tuition and he was even willing to work so that he could earn her tuition as well, Paul separated them and forbade Rudy to contact home because Sylphy was becoming too dependent on Rudy. They were supposed to reunite in five years once Rudy became 12 and attend a Magic University together, but the events of the Mana Calamity caused her whereabouts to be lost to Rudy. After 11 years, they finally reunited in Ranoa Magic Academy, but he could not recognize her since she was disguised as a boy, wearing sunglasses, and no longer had her emerald green hair due to it turning white. After many encounters, Rudy eventually realized that Sylphy who goes by the name Fitts was a girl. After Sylphy recreated a childhood event and was able to make Rudy realize that Fitts was Sylphy, Rudy took her virginity after she gave him an Aphrodisiac to cure him of his illness. They soon got married and Sylphy got pregnant with their daughter Lucy. Roxy Greyrat Rudy met Roxy at the age of 3 and learned magic and many other things from her. At the age of 5 during his graudation from roxy's lesson's she cured him of his fear of the outside and for this Rudeus was extremely grateful for. From then on, they only talked by letters. by the time he had split up with eris Rudeus began worshipping Roxy's artifactand hailed her as his god for what she had done for him. when they were finally reuniteed Roxy didn't recognise Rudeus which led to him being in severe depression before she found out who he was. After the events of the Teleport Labyrinth, Roxy becomes Rudy's second wife. Eris Greyrat Rudy met Eris at the age of 7. He went to teach her language, math and magic. After the events of the Mana Calamity, they traveled together through the Demon and Milis Continents. When the trip was over and they managed to come back, Eris and Rudy had their first night together and the next morning Eris was gone. this caused Rudeus to enter a depression and he contracted ED. After 5 years, they reunited and Eris became Rudy's third wife. Child Lucy Greyrat Rudy and Sylphy's daughter. Lara Greyrat Rudy and Roxy's daughter. |-|『Friends』 Ruijerd Supardia sees Ruijerd as a close friend with he would not have survived without his help in the demon continent Orsted Princess Ariel Elinalise Cliff Nanahoshi Zanoba Julie Pursena Adorudia Rinia Dedorudia |-|『Ranoa Magic Academy』 Luke Goriade Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Relationships